Mamorareta Yakusoku (The Promise That Was Kept)
by locked pearl
Summary: [Nijimura Shuuzou x Reader/OC] Apakah perjanjian ini akan terbuktikan di masa depan? Walaupun rintangan besar menghadang, akankah terbuktikan?


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama, etc.**

 **Warning: Maybe OOC, Typo, gaje, terlalu maksa, etc.**

* * *

 ** _Tahun 20xx Nijimura dan [Name] umur 8 tahun._**

"Nee, Shuuzou. Kita buat perjanjian yuk!" Seru seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain ayunan di taman bermain kompleks dengan anak lelaki berambut hitam.

Si anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama Nijimura Shuuzou tersebut tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Maaf [Name], bisa ulang?" Ujarnya yang tidak terlalu mendengar.

Kau menghela napas, "Aku sedang bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu perjanjian sampai kita gede nanti. Dan saat itu kita lihat, bisakah kita menjaga perjanjian tersebut."

"Hm, boleh." Jawab Nijimura singkat.

Mereka berdua sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi perjanjian mereka nanti. Sekelebat saja pikiran yang memenuhi Nijimura tadi terbayangkan.

Kau dan Nijimura memang sudah bersahabat sejak umur 5 tahun. Dan akhir-akhir ini Nijimura merasakan sesuatu terhadapmu. Nijimura yang mengetahui apa rasa tersebut sadar, kalau ia jatuh cinta padamu.

"Shuuzou duluan!" Kau yang semakin bingung ingin membuat perjanjian apa menyerahkannya pada Nijimura.

"Bagaimana sih, kau meminta membuat perjanjian malah tidak tahu!" Nijimura menggerutu dengan kesal. Sementara kau hanya cengengesan.

"Baiklah," Nijimura mengela napasnya. "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menjadi istriku saat aku besar nanti?" Tanya Nijimura dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Kau yang saat itu masih polos, hanya mengangguk dengan mantap. "Ya, aku bersedia!" Nijimura terkekeh pelan. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu,"

"Kalau aku berjanji pada Shuuzou untuk menjadi istrimu, berarti kau harus berjanji untuk selalu memasakkanku nasi goreng setiap hari saat aku sudah menjadi istrimu!" Serunya yang sudah membayangkan enaknya nasi goreng buatan Nijimura.

"O-oi, bukannya masak-memasak itu tugasnya perempuan!" Sergah Nijimura.

"Biarin. Lagian nasi goreng buatan Shuuzou enak sih!" Kau menjulurkan lidahmu ke arah Nijimura.

Nijimura menghela napas. "Kalau begitu bagaimana gantian saja membuat nasi gorengnya,"

Kau berpikir sejenak, "Oke, setuju!" Serumu senang.

"Dan jangan lupa, karena kau akan menjadi istriku, kau harus melatih masakanmu!" Ujar Nijimura senang.

"Baik, ganbarimasu!" Ujarnya bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus melatih karatemu lagi, Shuuzou!" Nijimura menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tanpa kau bilang aku juga tahu!"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau saat lulus SD nanti kita langsung menikah?" Canda Nijimura.

" _Baka_! Tidak mungkin tahu!" Sergahmu.

"Haha bercanda. Bagaimana kalau lulus SMP?" Canda Nijimura lagi.

" _Mou_ , jangan bercanda terus!" Nijimura tertawa dan kaupun ikut tertawa.

Setelah tawa kalian mereda, Nijimura mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan diarahkan padamu. "Janji?"

Kau memandang jari tersebut dan mengacungkan kelingkingmu juga. Lalu kau dan Nijimura sama-sama melingkarkannya. "Iya, janji."

Di ambang senja tersebut terdapat anak laki-laki dan perempuan membuat janji yang melibatkan _takdir_.

* * *

Semenjak kalian berdua lulus dari SD tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang perjanjian tersebut.

 **Tahun 20xx Nijimura dan [Name] umur 12. Kelas 1 SMP.**

"Jadi, kau akan masuk klub apa?" Tanyamu kepada Nijimura saat makan siang di atap.

"Aku masih bingung. Karateku sudah cukup di les. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengikuti klub meja tenis, walaupun aku hobi sih. Tetapi Shirogane- _sensei_ mengundangku untuk ikut klub basket. Menurutmu?"

"Bukankah itu bagus!" Ucapmu bersemangat.

"Yah, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, coba saja dulu. Aku percaya pada Shuuzou kok."

Nijimura menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Yang lebih penting lagi, kau harus mencoba nasi goreng buatanku lagi!" Kau menyodorkan _bento_ mu. Nijimura terlihat bersemangat.

"Enak!" Nijimura dengan lahap menyuap dengan cepat.

"Lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya! Benar ini buatanmu?!" Nijimura terus menyuap nasi goreng tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Kau hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Nijimura.

* * *

 **Tahun 20xx Nijimura dan [Name] umur 13. Kelas 2 SMP.**

"APA?!" Kau terkejut bukan main saat mendengar cerita dari Nijimura mengenai ayahnya.

"Dan kalau keadaannya semakin parah, aku dan keluarga harus pindah ke Amerika." Nijimura terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Karena tidak ingin gadis di depannya melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Shuuzou..." lirihmu. Kau sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kau katakan.

Perlahan kau duduk di depan Nijimura. Menarik tengkorak belakang Nijimura dan meletakkanya di atas bahumu. Tangan kirimu yang bebas kau letakkan di punggung Nijimura dan memeluknya erat. Dengan segera Nijimura langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganya di punggungmu. Kau bisa merasakan isakan pada Nijimura. Sementara air matamu sudah mengalir di pipi.

" _Ouji-san_ pasti akan sembuh, percayalah." Hiburmu dengan suara serak. Suara khas orang menangis.

Isakan Nijimura semakin menajadi. Sekarang kau sudah merasakan Nijimura menangis. Tangisanmu juga semakin menjadi.

Pertama kalinya sejak kau mengenal Nijimura, kau melihatnya menangis.

* * *

 **Tahun 20xx Nijimura dan [Name] umur 14. Kelas 3 SMP.**

 **BANDARA**

Tepat di hari kelulusan Nijimura dan kedua adiknya langsung menuju Amerika. Kedua orangtuanya telah duluan ke sana. Dan dihari itu juga, antara kau dan Nijimura tidak ada yang membicarakan _janji_ tersebut. Sudah 3 tahun lebih tidak ada yang mengungkitnya.

" _Onee-chan_ hati-hati ya!" Ujar adik perempuannya.

"Ya, _Onee-san_ harus hati-hati!" Ujar adik laki-lakinya.

Nijimura mendekatimu. "[Name], aku... pergi dulu ya. Hati-hati selama di sini. Jangan terus bersedih." Nijimura berusaha menghibur [Name].

"Hei, bukankah seharusnya aku yang harus bilang 'hati-hati!'" Sergahmu.

"Haha, benar!"

Kau dan Nijimura hanya saling tatap.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk. _Jaa, matta na~_ " Nijimura berpamitan dan berlalu.

Kau masih bisa menampung air mata ini. Tidak ada pelukan perpisahan. Sekilas kau bisa melihat kepala Nijimura yang menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatmu.

 _Sekarang zaman sudah canggih, aku masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengannya_. Bantinmu.

 _Apakah janji tersebut akan terlaksanakan atau hanya ucapan biasa?!_ Batin keduanya.

* * *

 **Tahun 20xx Nijimura dan [Name] umur 18. Kelulusan SMA dan Masuk Universitas.**

Saat lulus SMP, kau memasuki SMA Shutoku yang masih berada di kawasan Tokyo. Selama kelas 1 kau masih kontak dengan Nijimura. Dan saat kelas 2, kau jarang kontak dengan Nijimura dengan alasan sama-sama sibuk. Keadaan ayah Nijimura perlahan juga membaik.

Di ambang senja ini, kau duduk di ayunan taman bermain kompleks. Mengingat bagaimana kalian membuat jani itu dulu. Kau menatap ayunan kosong di sebelahmu. Orang yang seharusnya menempati tidak ada.

Kau kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Masa SMA-mu banyak sekali laki-laki yang berusaha dekat denganmu. Bahkan mencoba menjadi pacarmu. Tetapi kau selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Dan berkata kau sudah punya orang yang kamu suka. Kau selalu mengingat janji tersebut. Kau juga yakin kalau Nijimura masih mengingat dengan baik janji tersebut.

Tak terasa sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya usia janji tersebut.

Kau pejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahmu. Terdengar ayunan di sebelahmu bergerak-gerak karena tidak ada orang yang mendudukinya.

Masih memejamkan mata kau membayangkan jika saja ayunan di sebelahmu berhenti dan saat kau membuka mata terdapat _sosok itu_.

Ayunan di sebelahmu berhenti karena angin juga sudah berhenti. Tetapi kau masih memejamkan mata, berharap akan kedatangannya.

"Hei, sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Suara berat yang dekat denganmu. Dekat sekali. Pasti sekarang suara berat itu ada di sebelahmu, tepatnya duduk di ayunan sebelah.

Kau mengenal suara ini, sangat mengenalnya. Suara yang kau rindui. Ingin kau membuka mata dan menengok ke arahnya, tapi kaku. Takut sosok itu bukan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Dengan segenap kekuatan kau menatapnya. Perasaanmu campur aduk.

"..Sh..uu...zo...u," ucapmu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Yo, _tadaima_!" Ucapnya tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa basa-basi Nijimura langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memelukmu dengan erat. Tanpa basa-basi juga kau memeluk Nijimura erat.

" _Okaeri_ , Shuuzou!" Ucapmu bahagia. Tidak ada tangisan bahagia saat ini.

* * *

Malamnya Nijimura menginap di rumahmu. Dan Nijimura juga sudah berpamitan kepada orangtuanya. Ayahnya selamat. Keluarganya kembali lagi ke Jepang. Nijimura juga akan kuliah di Tokyo, sama denganmu. Tapi masalahnya orangtuamu sedang tugas keluar kota. Bukankah tidak sopan laki-laki menginap di rumah perempuan tetapi ia hanya sendiri. Tapi kau tak memedulikannya.

"Shuuzou, ayo cobain nasi gorengku!" Ucapmu bersemangat.

Reaksi Nijimura sama saat kalian kelas satu SMP, di atap sekolah.

"Kau tak berubah ya, [Name]!" Nijimura mengacak rambutmu.

"Shuuzou juga gak berubah!"

* * *

Selama ini Nijimura percaya kalau kau terus memegang teguh janji tersebut. Tetapi pikiran Nijimura selalu mengira kau sudah melupakan janji tersebut.

"Aku menyukaimu [Surname]-san." Ungkap salah seorang teman SMA-mu yang tidak sengaja bertemu saat Nijimura memintamu berkeliling.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka." Tolakmu halus.

Sementara Nijimura yang tadi izin ke toilet menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pohon.

 _[Name] punya orang yang dia suka?!_

Setelah lelaki yang baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanya pergi, Nijimura menghampirimu.

"Hei, siapa orang yang kau suka?!" Nijimura mengagetkanmu.

"Kau mendengar yang tadi ya?" Kamu mendesah.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Nijimura tegas.

Kau terkejut dengan pengakuan Nijimura barusan. Nijimura juga baru sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Kau tersenyum. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, aku kan calon istrimu, sudah pasti aku menyukaimu." Kau sedikit terkekeh.

Nijimura terbelalak dengan pernyataanmu barusan. "Ha ha ha ha ha." Nijimura tertawa garing. "Aku... bodoh ya!"

"Eh?"

 _Kukira kau sudah mleupakan janji tersebut._ Batin Nijimura.

"Kalau begitu, setelah lulus kuliah ini, menikahlah denganku!" Nijimura mentapmu dalam seperti kau menatapnya.

"Itu baru usulan yang masuk akal!" Kau tersenyum girang.

Nijimura memegang kedua bahumu lalu menyatukan dahimu dengan dahinya.

* * *

 **4 tahun kemudian...**

Di pagi hari Minggu yang cerah ini kau, Nijimura [Name] bagun dan masih mendapati sosok Nijimura Shuuzou yang masih tidur di sebelahmu.

"Shuuzou, bangun!" Kau menggoyangkan tubuh Nijimura.

Nijimura hanya diam, padahal ia sudah bangun. "Hari ini kau yang membuat nasi goreng!"

"Hm ayolah, aku mau mencoba masakan istriku yang baik hati, pintar, dan cantik ini." Nijimura sudah membuka matanya dengan pandangan hipnotis.

"Baiklah." Kau beranjak menuju dapur sementara Nijimura tersenyum kemenangan.

...

Nijimura dan kau sudah duduk rapi di meja makan. Nijimura menatap hidangan di depannya penuh nafsu. Saat ia akan menyendoknya, Nijimura menatapmu. Merasa ditatap kau balik menatap Nijimura.

"Ada yang kurang? Bukankah sudah lengkap, ada telor, sosis, nugget, dan lain-lain?" Tanyamu heran.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyuapiku?"

"Baiklah."

Kau menuju Nijimura dan mengangkat sendok yang sudah dipenuhi nasi goreng tersebut.

" _Ittadakimasu_!"

Kau memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Nijimura.

"Kalau kau yang menyuapi rasanya jauh lebih enak, [Name]!" Seru Nijimura bersemangat. Kau hanya terkekeh.

 **TING! TING!**

"Ah, menganggu saja!" Sebal Nijimura.

Kau membukakan pintu dan mendapati semua anggota GoM+Momoi+Kagami+Haizaki+Takao+Himuro.

"Siapa [Name]?" Nijimura menghampirimu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai-tachi_!" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

" _Omae-tachi_!" Seru Nijimura terkejut.

Tanpa izin dari pemilik rumah, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Pengantin baru ngapain aja nih!" Seru Takao.

Mereka masuk dan mulai mengacak-acak rumah.

Kau mengambil sesendok nasi lagi dan berniat menyuapi Nijimura. Tetapi Haizaki langsung memakannya.

"Oi, Haizaki!" Dengan ilmu karatenya, Nijimura menghajar Haizaki.

Mereka semua berniat memberi kejutan kepada _senpai_ tercinta mereka.

...

 _Ternyata janji tersebut bukan cuma omongan belaka. Buktinya kita menjadi keluarga sekarang. Apakah itu yang dimaksud kekuatan kepercayaan? Atau... takdir?_

 _Takdir ya? Suatu hal yang sangat rumit. Tidak bisa ditebak dengan tepat. Yang pastinya takdir adalah suatu hal yang sangat luar biasa._

 _Janji ini terbuktikan, janji 14 tahun yang lalu._

 _Dan juga janji yang kita ucapkan saat pernikahan, akan terus kujaga._

 _Janji yang terjaga._

 _Janji di antara kau, Nijimura [Name] dan aku._

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Kalian sudah satu bulan menikahkan, kan?!" Ujar Aomine.

"Hn. Kenapa?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Apa kalian sudah melakukan _itu_? Memangnya kalian tidak ingin punya anak?" Seluruh perhatian terarah ke Aomine. Aomine ngomong tanpa nada berdosa.

"Hm... benar juga!" Nijimura menghampirimu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan saat mereka sudah pulang atau nanti ma-"

"Sh.. Shuzou _no hentai_!" Dengan secepat kilat kau menuju kamar lalu menguncinya. Menyembunyikan mukamu yang sudah sangat memerah.

Setelah itu Nijimura men _death glare_ Aomine dan semua tamu tersebut ngacrit pulang.

* * *

 **A/N: Karena suatu masalah, saya masih ada di rumah, belum ke asrama. (Siapa yang nanya woi!)**

 **Minggu depan saya ternyata balik lagi. InsyaAllah ch 3 An Annoying Boy bakal di update.**

 **Gimana dengan fic ini?**


End file.
